


The Waves Will Break Every Chain on Me

by PornyZiallFeels



Series: It comes and goes (in waves) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Buttsex, English Major! Zayn, Frat Boy! Niall, M/M, Rimming, not a sequel, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Zayn, fuck.”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry baby, I plan to.” Despite his heightened arousal, Niall found himself throwing his head back in laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waves Will Break Every Chain on Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I was telling WuvtwuWuv that no one is going to see this coming bc even _I_ didn't see this coming...more in the  Soon Enough That Wave Will Take You Down Like a Sand Castle universe yay english major! Zayn and frat boy! Niall. It's not a sequel per se it's just a snippet of their relationship really so more like a revisiting than a sequel and my first attempt at buttsex so please be gentle with me but as always all feedback is loved and appreciated :)

Zayn is doing the night’s reading for his pre-1800s British Literature course when his bedroom door suddenly creeps open and a tipsy Niall pokes his head into the room:

“Hey Zeeeee, Conor let me in and told me to tell you he’ll be over at Jen’s for the night.” Zayn looks up from his novel with amusement but then his eyebrows knit up in confusion because it was only Thursday night, Conor didn’t usually stay at his girlfriend’s until the weekend.

He’s so wrapped up in these thoughts that he completely misses it when his boyfriend enters the room, closing the door softly behind him and stumbling gracefully over to the bed where he proceeds to straddle Zayn’s legs and oh— _oh!_ The darker boy thinks he knows exactly why his flat mate chose to vacate their shared flat early. If the major wood his intoxicated boyfriend was _already_ sporting was any indication.

Rolling his eyes because he remembers texting Niall earlier and specifically telling him that he was staying in to get his assigned reading done when the blonde had begged him to come to the frat house because:

“It’s Josh’s birthday Z and me and Haz pitched in for a _male_ stripper so it’s sure to be a hoot!” Zayn had just shaken his head because yeah hilarity was sure to ensue when a very straight Josh, who could honestly rival Niall in the easily flushed department, received a lap dance from another male. But he’d stuck to his guns and refused to attend, had even given Niall his blessing to receive a lap dance of his own if he wished.

So despite the lapful of warm and willing Niall, Zayn continued to read _The Fortunes & Misfortunes of the Famous Moll Flanders_ by Daniel Defoe until he hears Niall let out a frustrated sigh and feels his shirt being pulled up, if he conveniently needs to turn the page and lifts his arms just enough so that his shirt bunches up under his pits at the same time, well its all happenstance, really.

Zayn tries to stay poker faced with his eyes trained on the black and white of the novel’s pages but then he feels warm lips being pressed to his chest. He tries to read through it though but when Niall’s tongue darts out to circle a pert nipple he can’t help but let out a small involuntary moan, eyes going slightly crossed. He can feel as well as hear Niall’s chuckle, warm puffs of breath over his skin that makes him squirm a little on the bed. The blonde straightens up once more and without warning he begins grinding himself down on Zayn’s budding erection.

“ _Zayn_.” He moans and Zayn bites his lip because Niall hardly ever uses his full name anymore, unless he’s turned on and desperately hard for him. The older boy gulps loudly because he’s pretty much been trying to read the same sentence over and over at this point. So without moving the book from in front of his face he reaches his free hand to Niall’s waist, pulling him down hard onto him at the same time that he jerks up. They groan simultaneously and all at once the book is grabbed out of his hand by Niall, who tosses it to the side of the bed.

“Want you to fuck me Zayn.” Niall rasped out, still grinding away in his lap.

“Oh yeah, what about that male stripper? Couldn’t hold your attention?” Zayn teased, sitting back against his headboard and letting Niall do his thing.

“Huh, oh he was pretty Z, tall, lean and fit as fuck—reminded me of Justin Bieber and he had moves yeah, his hips had me dizzy for a mo.” Zayn’s fingers tightened on Niall’s waist in jealously, but Niall’s quick assuring smile made him relax once more.

“But when Josh had had enough, he’d been a good sport about it, with his face red as a tomato the entire time he even managed to slip a few singles into the guy’s thong but he good-naturedly pushed the stripper away after a bit and pawned him off on someone else and everyone kept shouting my name because I told Lou you’d given me permission right.”

“Mmhm.” Zayn nodded, thrusting up to make the blonde’s eyes roll back temporarily.

“So I took up Josh’s seat and the guy, the Justin lookalike really went to work like I don’t know he was practically dry humping me at one point or so Liam said, in that disapproving way of his.” Niall paused to roll his eyes, his words coming out slow and stuttered as Zayn’s thrusts came more frequently.

“And like I should have been turned on because he was _fit_ …but I just wanted to be here with you, I rather watch you and your awkward dancing like way back when we first got together and you did that strip tease on the pong table…”

“Oh god, don’t remind me.” The darker boy groaned in embarrassment, one hand leaving its place on Niall’s hip to palm his face.

“That shouldn’t have been as hot as it was I mean seriously babe you can’t dance for _shit_ but watching you up there, I just wanted to lay you out on that table and…” Zayn cut him off with his mouth, sitting forward and plunging his tongue deep inside. He could practically get drunk off just the amount of beer he could taste on Niall’s tongue.

Breaking the kiss Zayn gripped the hem of Niall’s Donald Duck sweatshirt he lifted it and the white t-shirt underneath up and over his head before finally ridding his body of his own shirt. Niall immediately captured his lips once again working a hand down between them to open the fly of Zayn’s jeans, lifting his hips Niall rose to his knees so that his boyfriend could wiggle out of them, before he could sit back down Zayn drug his loose fitting sweatpants down and off as well.

“No pants babe? And you let some fit stripping Justin Bieber dance all over what’s mine with just your flimsy sweatpants between you, I think you ought to be punished for such carelessness don’t you agree? ” Zayn hissed, with his fist already stroking Niall teasingly slow. Niall whined in the back of his throat at both Zayn’s words coupled with his ministrations.

“Zayn, _fuck_.”

“Oh don’t worry baby, I plan to.” Despite his heightened arousal, Niall found himself throwing his head back in laughter.

“Mm, well how about you put your money where your mouth is, or actually just put your erm, mouth on my dick already yeah?” It was Zayn’s turn to chuckle as he shook his head and gently pushed Niall flat onto his back, with his head at the foot of the bed. Zayn moved with him to blanket Niall’s body with his own, trailing kisses down his chest and abdomen until he reached Niall’s crotch.  

Zayn grinned down at Niall’s dick, all redden and throbbing for him, lying flat along the blonde’s quivering abs. The darker boy laid his tongue flat against the seam of Niall’s nuts and licked a quick stripe from balls to tip, making the younger boy do a full body shudder, almost sitting up with his efforts.

“Zayn.” He growled out in warning, shooting his boyfriend a playful glare. Zayn batted his eyelashes innocently in return and went back to his task at hand, but instead of taking Niall into his mouth as the blonde assumed he ventured further past Niall’s testis to nose at his entrance. Niall took in a huge gulp of air and held it as he awaited Zayn’s next move. He wasn’t disappointed as the darker boy flicked his tongue out and didn’t hesitate to lick into Niall’s body with fervor, making the blonde’s toes curl.

“Oh my…shit yes!” Niall cried at the first vicious twist of Zayn’s tongue as his boyfriend opened him up from the inside out, alternating between quick little jabs of his tongue and long plunges that had Niall clutching at the sheets.

“Please, Zayn baby, I need…” Taking note of the desperation in Niall’s voice Zayn gave his tongue one final curl, making his boyfriend keen into his touch before extracting himself and sitting back on his haunches to get a look at his handiwork:

Niall’s blue eyes were glazed over with want, his small pink mouth now red and raw from being chewed on in an attempt not to alert Zayn’s neighbor’s into calling the cops and he was staring up at Zayn his chest heaving with labored breaths and looking absolutely debouched.

The darker boy made haste leaning over to his bedside drawer and reached in for a condom and tube of lube. Niall was practically trembling in anticipation as he nodded to himself, watching as Zayn rolled the opened condom on and lubed up liberally. Once ready he maneuvered himself back between the blonde’s thighs but before he could ease himself in Niall sat up and shoved Zayn onto his back, pouncing on him in surprise.

“Ni, what?” Was all Zayn could get out before the Irish boy was straddling him once more and deftly lowering down onto him. He fucked himself on Zayn’s dick, bouncing enthusiastically one minute and grinding down onto the other boy maddeningly slow the next it was driving Zayn insane and he suddenly grabbed Niall by his hips and held him down, thrusting up into him hard, making the blonde yelp in pleasure and all at once Zayn had them rolled over with Niall on his side and he continued to dick into him his nuts slapping at the backs of the blonde’s thighs as he wound an arm around to stroke Niall in time with his thrusts.

“Shit, I’m close man, baby I’m gonna _, I’m gonna_ —“Niall never finished his warning before he was spilling over onto Zayn’s fist with his hot release. It didn’t take much more to send Zayn over the edge as well after that, Niall’s filthy words quickly bringing him to the absolute brink:

“Fuck yeah baby, fuck me wanna see you cum, wanna feel ya shoot in me, fill me Zayn go ahead baby.” Zayn panted into the back of Niall’s neck, biting down on the sweaty skin there as he finally came in hot milky ropes.

Pulling out Zayn disposed of the used condom and turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath, he really wanted a cigarette but he’d recently promised Niall that he would give quitting an honest attempt so he resisted the urge, which was easier when Niall was around as a physical reminder, didn’t making the cravings disappear though.

He sighed and ran a hand up and down his sweaty chest and abs, his body still thrumming which always happened after sex with Niall his body always felt like there was electric currents running throughout his entire body for hours afterwards. It was just the effect the blonde had on him, even after months of dating he still managed to surprise him and keep him on his toes, everything was familiar and yet new all at the same time with Niall and Zayn didn’t think he could ever grow tired of being with him which maybe scared him a little bit because it’s never been like this with any of his past boyfriends.

“So I vote you give me a strip tease next time.” Niall spoke up out of nowhere, startling Zayn out of his reverie. The darker boy couldn’t help but grin, shaking his head.

“Maybe if I were high enough.” Niall’s eyes brightened.

“That can be arranged.” Zayn rolled his eyes because he had no doubt that Niall did know someone who could provide them with some quality bud, hell Harry was even known to sell on occasion and could probably hook them up if asked, but none of that mattered because there was no way Zayn was strip dancing for Niall.

“Really though I have a hard enough time not falling on my ass when simply dancing…can you imagine the personal injury I could inflict if I threw stripping into the mix?” The Irish boy seemed to think this over, biting his lip and brow furrowing in thought.  And without warning he was scooping Zayn closer to him in a tight squeeze.

“You’re probably right and as pretty as you are, I don’t think I could stand the sight of you in a full body cast…not to mention how am I supposed to get laid?”

“Ah, so the truth reveals itself.” Niall stuck his tongue out before rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

“You know it’s more than just sex for me right?” Zayn rolled his eyes because of course he did, but it was always nice to hear.

“Yeah, I know you kind of love me a little.”

“Try a lot, like bundles and bundles of love for you Z.” Zayn grinned and this time it was him who leaned forward for a kiss, a real one with their tongues tangling together. Niall thrusts himself into Zayn’s thigh already half hard again making Zayn groan against the blonde’s lips, shaking his head and backing away slightly.

“Oh no you don’t.” He said, shooting Niall a stern look.

“I’ve still got like sixty pages to get through tonight, so it’ll probably be an all-nighter for me, thanks to you and your beer induced boner…”

“ _Zayn_ induced…” Niall corrected, causing Zayn to roll his eyes again.

“…whatever, your horny ass showing up and distracting me with all the naked and the sexy.” Niall laughed and Zayn could’ve kissed the smug look off his face but he didn’t want to encourage Niall’s arousal anymore than he already has.

“So you can either stay here and sleep while I read or you can drag yourself back to your own room and no doubt pass out there, it’s up to you but more sex is _not_ an option.” Niall pouted, whining about wanting a blowjob, but it was only halfheartedly before he finally scooted himself down and threw Zayn’s comforter over his body with his back to Zayn, making his decision clearly known.

Zayn reached for his glasses and put them on before picking up his fallen novel and finding the page he’d left off on. He hadn’t gotten through more than a page and a half when Niall suddenly flopped over and threw himself onto Zayn.

“Can I please get a quick blowjob or just let me hump your leg a bit, I ain’t too proud to rub one off on your leg babe I’m hard as fuck now and it’s all your fault…you  know what seeing you in glasses does to me.” Zayn continued to read, ignoring Niall until the blonde began rubbing himself into his side. Sighing, this time he tossed the novel to the side himself before crawling down his boyfriend’s body for a _quick_ blowjob. 


End file.
